Life of Max and Fang
by Jackienguyen
Summary: Yo. Peaceful. no fighting. well, except when the slut's "friend" comes around. SUCK AT SUMMARIES!1


**Yo, guys this is my first story on fanfic. Hope u like it I'm not going to have any inappropriate stuff in here but there will be cussing YEA! In the story, Max and the flock are in Phoenix, AZ. Max and Fang are married. Dylan is in love with Maya and Ella and Iggy are engaged. This is after the series like they are retired.**

**FYI: I don't own Maximum ride. James Patterson does. Or the characters!**

Chapter 1)

MAX pov.

"Yo" said Fang. "Hey Fang." He is getting ready for work. Even though it was 7:30 and he has to be there at 8:30. Oh well. You see, Fang wants to help out my poor mom even though the government pays us stuff. All the money goes to Iggy, Ella, and Jeb. Iggy wants to go to college so he can buy more equipment to make bombs with Gazzy for the US military. And for Ella, she wants to find cures for weird diseases for tenichally she is in college. As for Jeb, my dad, wants to donate the money to charity and help to find the cure for cancer. Last month, which was May, he moved to another work place. I was pretty glad that he didn't work for those idiots any more. But anyways, Gazzy is watching something on YouTube, Ella is holding Iggy's hand at the couch, Angel's chat'n on Face book, Nudge's at her bedroom reading fashion magazines, and while mom is on her mail that she didn't check. Did I even I tell you that tomorrow is my due date for my baby? Yep. I do have i baby soon.

Chapter 2)

"HEY PEOPLE!" I yelled. I scared the crap out of Austin who is practicing at his Yamaha piano keyboard **(i have that kind of keyboard!) **with his grilfriend, Jasmine, singing but of course she stopped in the middle of " Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Fang tried to stifle a laugh. Jack and Jess, (short for Jessica) ran to the singing room where Austin and Jasmine teach kids how to sing or play the piano. " What is Max?" said Jasmine. "Well I just want to tell you guys that Fang and I are gonna move to Eagle, Co. And I just want to say that I'm going to miss you guys." " I will miss you too Max!" wailed Jasmine. Jess just came over and kinda hugged me cause you know, I'm pregnant.

Chapter 3)

"Bye!" I called. Wow! I am going to miss this place like alot! Fang and I were holding hands until we saw someone... SAM! Of course. He ran running to me and tried to catch his breath. " Whew! Max and Fang! Lissa told me to tell you guys this!" Fang and I exchange glances. " Sure tell us." said Fang putting on his stoic face. " Alright. When I finish, I have to go qiuckly cause I need to go to Lissa AGAIN! So anyways, Lissa said to you Max that congrats to your baby. And Fang she said you will be hers forever if you quit living with Max." Fang's eyes widened then said," GO NOW AND TELL HER SHE IS A DUSH BAG AND A MOTHER FUCKER! And her baby will be a bitchy slut like her. Now go!" And Sam ran away. " You mad?" "Yep." "Well just to let you know let's go home and see of I have a contraction." "Eww, but ok." Then we rode off.

Chapter 4)

" AHHH!" I am now pushing for the baby to come out. I know pretty wierd but I am. " Just one more." said Dr. Eliz. " Max you can do it." said Fang. All of a sudden, I heard a baby crying. When I was opening my eyes, I could see the baby. " It's a boy! Congratulations!" said Dr. Eliz. "ZOMG Max! What is his name? I think it should be Charlie. NAH! That is too dorkey. How about Isaiah ( my enemy )! No even better! ETHAN! YES, yes, yes, yes! Can you name him that? Please? PRETTY PLEASE? Because hmhnphgntyrhd..." "Thanks Ange." "Your welcome." " So what is his name?" said Ella leaning against Iggy. " Well, Fang and I were thinknig to name him... Shadow." " AWWWWW! I thought it will be Ethan!" " Now Nugde, this is Max and Fang's baby." said my mom. "Well, I just want to know that why did you name him that?" spoke up Gazzy. " Well, since Shadow looks like Fang and has the same powers as him too. So I thought Fang could have his minion." Fang just smiled.

Chapter 5)

"OMG! Girl, u need to write me soon or call me, or text, email! OK?" " Alright, alright! I will Jess and Jasmine!" I said. "Max! I'm going to miss you sweetheart! And bye to you, my grandson! And to you to, Ebony." "Bye Gwandma!" said Shadow. You see, Fang and I have to wait for a year so we could move in the new house. But thank god Fang, Dylan, Dad, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ratchet moved the furniture while I was taking care of Shadow for awhile. 6 months ago, I gave birth to Ebony. This time I got to chose her name. And, the best part is, SHE LOOKS LIKE ME! We are like identical twins! "Oh Max! I'm gonna miss you!" said Angel hugging me. "I'm going to miss you too!" When Fang walked out, everyone was huging him goodbye. Except Jess, Jasimne, Austin, Jack, and Dad. **Incase you guuys are wondering, Jeb is Max's dad. I mean am I right? **"Alright, alright, alright, alright! I'm gonna miss you guys soon too! Can I now hug Dr. Martinez?" "OK!" said everyone together." Goodbye Fang. I wil miss you. And remember, protect Max and your family Fang."" Ok Dr. Martinez.""Goodbye Fang. It was like yeasterday was the first day i brought you to our E-Shaped house in Colorado." said Dad. "See ya Fang! Take care Max for me alright?" said Jess and Jasmine together. " Alright." said Fang. then he man hugged the guys. "Bye!" I called out. Then I was off on the road.

Chapter 6)

"Mommy! Cwan I sweep now?" said Shadow, who is now yawning.**(he is three now! Ebony is 1 month old?)** "Sure sweetie. Let me get daddy ok?" " OK." "Fang! Shadow needs a nap! Could you take him to his room?" Fang was in the kitchen cooking. Yes I said cooking. Iggy taught Fang how to cook. So now I don't have to worry about buying McDonalds or In-n-Out. "Yes babe?" "Can you take Shad to his room? 'Cause I'm right now changing Eb's diaper." "Ok that sounds easy." I kissed him. "Thanks." "No prob. C'mon Shadow! Do you want your nap huh?" "Wyes daddy I dwo!" said Shadow jumping up in Fang's arms and holding it tight so when Fang flies, he won't fall out. Yes, I did say fly. Our cieling is big enough so we could fly. Did I tell you that Fang purchased (or the government gave him it) a RV? It is huge! I think it's about 45 ft. long? I'm not sure. "Alright my little angel, let's go take your nappy okay?"Of course, she yawned. When I tucked her in bed, my phone vibirated."Hello?" "Hi sweetie it's me dad." "OH! Hi dad! What's up?" "Well you know the test that you asked me to do?""Yea?""Well I got the results." " Really? Awsome! Tell me." " Ok. Eb has your power, while Shad has Fang's. And I also forgot to tell you this and the flock of course, that you guys are immortal. What that means is that you guys will live forever. No aging or skin aging." "Whoa! So where did we stopped at? You know, the age?" "Well, Fang and you stopped at 20, Iggy and Ella stopped at 16, Nugde and Gazzy stopped at 14, Angel stopped at 8. Your mom and I stopped at 38.""What? Mom, Ella, and you are also immortal too?" "Yes Max. Now, Fang will be devoloping a new ability. It's predicting. He will predict things when he sleeps. And Fang, Eb, Shad, and you are all linked. While Ella and Iggy are linked too. I believe Gazzy and Nudge are too. They are also soulmates." "Hmmm. Interesting. Well, I have one more question.""Yes, Max?""I'm just asking, is Eb and Shad are immortal?""Yes. Eb will stop at 3 and Shadow will stop at 6.""Thanks dad. Bye!""Goodbye Max."Then the line was cut off. Then Fang walked in."Who was that?""Dad.""Oh. Well, anyways, kids are now sleeping. What do we do now?" I smiled."Let's talk about our vacation for the kids.""Good idea. I was thinking to bring them to Miami.""Well, then Miami it is."

Chapter 7)

"Holy crap! The beach is huge Fang! And pretty too! Whoa! Is that our beach house?""Yea babe it is."Well, let's move in the things then!""Alright pushy."said Fang making a pouting face at me. "Mommy look! It's the beach!" said Shadow pionting at our beach house. "Yea it is huh?"said Fang picking him up. "Mommmyyy! It's the beach!" said Ebony.**(i believe that eb is 3 and shad 6) **"Yea is is. We are gonna stay there for a month and light up fireworks for 4th of July.""Yay!" Ebony jumped in my arms. I could tell it's going to be fun at Miami.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
